In current high-speed data networks, such as multi-service platform systems, numerous protocols are used on the host and on the network side of individual modules. In such systems, it is desirable to move large amounts of data between modules with maximum speed and efficiency while maintaining compatibility between newer modules and older modules. In prior art multi-service platform systems, bridging elements between host and network side of the modules bridged primarily the Peripheral Component Interconnect PCI protocol on the host side and older versions of VERSAmodule Eurocard (VMEbus) protocols on the network side. With newer protocols available on both the host and network side, more efficient and versatile bridging elements are desirable. In addition, prior art bridging chips are not always backward compatible to support legacy module devices and protocols found in many multi-service platform systems.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements